


P.O.S - The Lovely Surprise

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [26]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Rise & Naoto, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, we explore the strong love bond of Rise and Naoto with Naoto revealing a special and personalised surprise for her beloved.





	P.O.S - The Lovely Surprise

Rise and Naoto walked down the streets of Inaba, heading to Rise's home. They held hands as they walked, smiling but also looking out for their friends in case they see them. Rise was wearing Naoto’s blue hat giggling as Naoto looked at her smiling.  
“You look better than me wearing that hat.” Naoto commented.  
Rise giggled as they continued walking. Naoto saw the street they were coming to as she suddenly took Rise’s hand tighter, leading her round a corner quick. She giggled.  
“Hmm? What are you doing?” Rise asked curiously.  
“I... I wanted to show you something... Privately that I did.” Naoto blushed deeply, leading her down an alleyway nervously.  
Rise looked confused though she was very intrigued by this. Naoto led them to a hedge as she opened a hidden door.  
“Through here...” She whispered dark red.  
Now this made Rise concerned. She looked around as she saw something that made her smile. They walked through a garden, compromised of Rise’s favourite flowers. Rise had so much happiness inside of her as she admired the garden.  
“Did you...?” Rise asked.  
“I did. All of them.” Naoto replied before pointing to a high stand. “If you stand up there... You'll see the whole garden.  
Rise nodded as they both walked up to the stand, reaching the top. Rise gasps in shock, seeing the different coloured flowers make up a picture of Naoto and Rise holding hands, with a love heart in the middle reading: 'Naoto & Rise 4Ever'.  
“Love...” Rise smiled, giggling happily.  
“Th-This must be so embarrassing!” Naoto was so embarrassed.  
“I love it!” Rise cheered. “I love it so, so much!”  
She pulled Naoto in for a passionate kiss, which she exchanged in return.  
“I-I’m so glad you love it!” Naoto smiled in relief.  
“I love you so much!” Rise smiled.  
“I love you too!” Naoto smiled back.  
They nuzzled each other as they kept kissing, the sun slowly setting behind them. They stayed close to each other all night.  
“Perfect life... I never want this to end.” Naoto commented.  
“I feel the same.” Rise agreed.  
They kissed each other again overlooking their custom love garden, the moonlight shining over the area like a spotlight.  



End file.
